Impact
by D1g1m0ncrazy
Summary: Fanfic taking place during the episode of Robotech/ Macross Saga "To the Stars". The thoughts that run through Claudia Grant's mind as the ships collide. A one-shot fan fic. Rated T for safety.


**IMPACT**

**Claudia Grant returned to her post. Moments before she had helped Admiral Henry Gloval push Lisa Hayes into SDF-1's last escape pod. Khyron's ship was seconds from colliding with the Super Dimensional Fortress. Claudia faced forward bravely; so much had changed her over the past few years. One thing Claudia knew with most certainty: she was not afraid to die. She thought of the bridge operators Sammie Porter, Kim Young, and Vanessa Leeds, women she had served with since SDF-1's crew was initially assembled. She recalled Rick Hunter had given them the nickname of "The bridge bunnies" and no wonder; they had hopped from boyfriend to boyfriend constantly for the longest time. However, once the trio had met Zentraedi men Konda, Rico, and Bron they had become infatuated for real and stuck with them. A sad smile crossed Claudia's face; the trio had matured so much since she'd first met them. It was a shame that there was no way to save them; to allow them to go back to the men they loved. However, without even a last glance at the trio Claudia knew that they had accepted their fate; they were ready to die honorably.**

**Claudia saw the ship coming forward into SDF-1. Without turning around she could picture Admiral Gloval sitting in his command chair. He'd given them so many orders from there over the years. If one had to look for him, nine times out of ten he was sitting in his command chair with a hand under his chin. As Captain of SDF-1 he had been through a lot with this ship and her crew, most of all the bridge crew. Henry Gloval had practically been a father to the entire bridge crew, especially Lisa. Claudia imagined Lisa might have considered Gloval more of a father than Donald Hayes, her father that had passed away when the Grand Cannon misfired. Gloval had always shown such care for his crew and the SDF-1. It was almost fitting that this should be the place he would die- in his command chair, surrounded by his surrogate family.**

**Claudia's thoughts now turned to Lisa Hayes. Lisa Hayes had been her friend long before they'd both been assigned to SDF-1, almost like her younger sister. Claudia had helped Lisa through her hurts and troubles and Lisa had been a good friend in turn. Claudia had watched Lisa grow from a young lady hiding her feelings and self-buried in work to a mature woman full of both courage and love. At first when Minmei's cousin Kyle had come along Lisa was swept up by him. Kyle had never liked Lisa, but his similarities to her late fiancé Karl Riber had left her fooled. Though this had only lasted until Lisa truly realized who she was really in love with: Rick Hunter. It was almost amusing, one day he'd been a loud mouthed, amateur pilot whom Lisa despised. Rick hadn't liked Lisa much either, Claudia recalled a good many arguments between the two. Though now looking back on it she decided it wasn't much different from hers and Roy's relationship. That brought a pang of sorrow to Claudia's heart. She'd never get to see if Lisa and Rick got their happily ever after. She could only hope that with so much to live for they would be able to rely on each other through all of life's struggles.**

**All this made Claudia think of her younger brother, Vince Grant. He was strong and brave and married to a lovely woman named Jean. Jean Grant was a sweet soul and Claudia couldn't think of anyone better for her baby brother to be with. Jean had met Vince in the hospital one day and it was no wonder. Claudia's younger brother was so stubborn. Though he'd been injured in a Zentraedi attack on SDF-1 years ago, he hadn't stopped flying until the mission was over. When he got to the hospital he had a few broken ribs and a laceration in the side. Claudia wasn't exactly sure how, but the two had developed a love for each other. Perhaps between Vince's stubbornness and then Jean's own unwillingness to back down it had drawn them together. Claudia knew one thing for certain in this instance and that was of all the unfathomable things about love, love itself had its own way of happening and could never be denied in its truest form. Claudia Grant had to admit, she was proud of her younger brother. He'd settled down enough to be a perfect husband for Jean and now a father to the couple's young son Bowie. Though Claudia would never see Bowie grow up into a charming young nephew whom she could spoil; she still was proud to know that her younger brother would be sure to tell her nephew all about her.**

**At last Claudia's thoughts turned to Roy Fokker. It seemed like eons ago when Claudia had been a young cadet that had caught the ace pilot's eye. They'd had some rocky times toward the start. In some ways both of them had been in the wrong from time to time, but neither had been willing to admit it. It had taken a big step on Roy's part before they had truly been able to be together. They'd courted each other for so long it seemed. Claudia remembered their first 'real' date. Sure, they'd been on others before that one, but there was one that was always special. Claudia had invited Roy over to her place to meet her folks and her younger brother. At first Vince had interrogated the tall blonde man accompanying his sister. Up until the point Claudia and her mother announced dinner was ready Vince just hadn't cut Roy any slack. Claudia reckoned Roy had even been a bit nervous. That had to be why when reaching for steak he sunk his form into some pineapple salad. His face contorted into a look of utter shock as the taste entered his mouth "What's that?!" he had yelped. **

"**It's my pineapple salad, don't you like it?" Claudia had asked.**

"**Uh oh, he's in trouble" Claudia recalled Vince muttering.**

"**Uh, yeah, it's great!" Roy had said, almost seeming to blush.**

**The entire table chuckled and by the time dinner had ended Claudia's family had fallen in love with Roy Fokker. Pineapple salad had very quickly become Roy's favorite dish and whenever Claudia had made it, memories had come back to both of them. When Roy had died she had made his favorite dish, ready to share those memories with him. For so long it had pained her that rather than telling him she loved him one last time… Rather than pulling him close and kissing his lips while they were still warm… She had nagged at him about how worried it made him whenever he flew on a mission. She'd always been so worried she'd lose him to war, that she hadn't even thought if she had only a few minutes left with him how she'd want to spend them. None of that mattered now. All of her hurt evaporated away, she was going to see Roy soon.**

**As Khyron's ship collided with SDF-1 final thoughts ran through Claudia's mind 'Captain Gloval, Sammie, Kim, and Vanessa- it's been an honor serving with all of you.' **

**She smiled slightly 'Lisa, you and Rick live a good life for me. When I see you two again I want a full report on how things went'**

**She then thought of her brother and his family 'Vince, Jean, hang onto one another and raise Bowie to be a good boy.'**

**And as the ship exploded all around her one final thought came to Claudia Grant's mind 'Well Roy, we've been apart long enough. You've lived on in my heart, but there's no need for that now. I'm coming to see you my love. We shall be together where war does not exist, where we shall never be apart. And so my darling, get ready, for I will be with you shortly'**

**Khyron's flagship collided with SDF-1 and both exploded into flames. Claudia Grant and the rest of the bridge crew were killed on impact.**


End file.
